Morning Glory
by Angel-Morgan
Summary: Kisses and silliness


TITLE: Morning Glory

AUTHOR: Angel

E-MAIL: derek.morgan. Criminal Minds

PAIRING: Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan

PROMPT: 10 - Hope

RATING: G

WORD COUNT: 1781

SUMMARY: Kisses and silliness

WARNINGS: a bit of bigotry and racism

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them just simply borrow them from time to time.

--

Penelope Garcia woke up to the sound of a knock on her bedroom door. She had had a restful night sleep and her dreams were something she wanted to remember for a long, long time, which hopefully she would if they were made reality.

Struggling to sit up in bed, she fumbled on the nightstand for her glasses and then called out to Derek to come in. Her breath caught in her throat, she did not in her wildest dreams think that Derek could look sleep tousled. But DAMN!

"Good Morning Goddess," he said with a smile.

"Damn Sweetness, warn a girl first will ya!" She responded. "Talk about sin on a stick! You look sexy enough to make a Nun drool!"

Derek let out a bark of laughter. "I just threw on my sweat pants when I heard a knock on the door this morning. So I'm glad you like what you see, because this is the real me."

Taking a second to look up and down his body, Penelope smiled before she responded, "oh I like the real you Derek. I like it a lot!"

With a sexy and mischievous smile Derek walked over and leaned down and kissed Penelope softly before pulling back. But she was ready for him this time. Before he could pull away too far she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back down for another kiss, this time running her tongue along his lips in hopes he would deepen the kiss.

Giving in for a few moments to the delight of the kiss, Derek pulled away with a laugh, to a pouting Garcia.

"But you promised me a kiss today." She said pouting up at him.

"Easy girl, the day has just started. You need to pace yourself so you don't melt, or get tired of kissing." He teased.

"Bite your tongue! I've been waiting a long time to be able to kiss you and I wouldn't get tired of kissing after 50 years. So get your sexy lips down here and kiss me!" she demanded playfully.

Derek leaned over and kissed her on the nose before quickly hurrying to stand up and moving back towards the door.

"Down girl!" he laughed, "the medical supply delivery men are here with your wheelchair. That's what woke me up."

At seeing her blush, Derek winked at Garcia and hurried out of the room before a pillow hit the door and he heard her call "Tease!"

Derek walked into the living room and went to open the door, letting the delivery man bring the bright red wheelchair in. He was about to reach for the clip board to sign the order when he was informed that it had to be signed by the person who actually ordered it.

"She's still in bed," Derek said. "I'll just take the form in for her to sign it."

"No sir, the signature has to be witnessed by a company worker," the delivery man said.

Derek signed and ran his hand over his head, "Alright, but it's going to be a few minutes. You will have to wait on the porch."

The delivery man stopped Derek from taking the wheelchair back to the bedroom, "I'm sorry sir, but until the documents are signed the equipment stays with me."

Derek was really getting tired of this guy's attitude. From the second he walked in, the delivery guy had acted all superior and like he had the power to do whatever he wanted. Derek saw the happy gleam in the guy's eye when he realized that he was frustrating Derek by not letting him take the wheelchair into Penelope.

"Fine," Morgan said, "take the wheelchair and wait on the porch. We will be back in a few minutes."

When he escorted the delivery man to the porch Derek was about to close the door when he turned back and informed the delivery man, "Since that wheelchair has already been paid for, I expect you to be here when I bring her in to sign your form."

Shrugging the man said, "I have other deliveries man. It all depends on how long you take."

Derek lost his cool, switching to FBI mode he looked at the guy and said, "Let me put it this way, you are either here when we come back or within the next ten minutes you will have a police escort back and a call will be made to your boss."

The delivery man snorted, "You don't have that kind of clout. You're just a fucking black man shacking up with a white bitch."

Derek was livid, "you know what, just get the hell out! Take the damn wheelchair and go! I have the number to your company and I will call the owner and inform him of how you treat your customers and see what he says."

"He won't listen to a fucking black man! He's white! He'll believe me over you!" the man said.

"Oh I don't know about that. Get the fuck off this property now!" Derek said as he shut the door in the man's face before grabbing his cell phone to make a call.

&&&&&&&

A few minutes later Derek hung up the phone with a Cheshire Cat grin on his face. He talked to the owner of the medical equipment company personally and explained who he was and what had happened.

The owner was falling all over himself to try and rectify the situation. He was mortified that not only would his employee treat a customer like that, but he was also in fear of retaliation from the FBI for any slight they may think the company needed to pay for.

Derek was informed that a new wheelchair would arrive within the next hour and that there would be no charge for either one. Thinking back on the wheelchair that was delivered, Derek made one request, and offered to pay if needed. The owner assured him that he would get a flame red wheelchair with a moveable back and it would all be free of charge and they could use it for as long as they needed.

Derek wanted a wheelchair that had a moveable back. He knew that his Goddess would not be able to wash her hair while in the tub, but if the wheelchair back was moveable, he could lean her back over the tub and wash her hair for her without causing injury.

Thanking the man, Derek hung up, took a deep breath and went back into the bedroom to let Penelope know that there would be a slight delay with her wheelchair.

&&&&&&&

For the next thirty minutes Derek helped Penelope take a bath and get dressed. Granted she got herself undressed and put a towel around herself but he filled the tub, covered her cast and carried her into the bathroom and lowered her gently into the warm water, smiling when she signed in relief.

"I'll leave you alone for a few minutes, just call when you are done." Derek said as he smiled and walked out the door.

"Okay Sweetness, I'll call you when I am ready." She said with a smile and blew him a kiss.

Derek went in to the kitchen and began to make breakfast. Looking in her fridge and freezer he saw bacon and eggs. He wasn't in the mood for bacon and eggs though, he wanted something else.

Digging through the cupboards he saw what he was looking for. Pancake mix. Smiling to himself, Derek went about making pancakes until he heard his Goddess call him from the other room.

Turning off the burner and putting the pancakes in the oven to stay hot, he hurried back into the bathroom and smiled at the site that greeted him. His Goddess was neck deep in water, with her sexy but casted leg hanging over the side of the tub, a few bubbles here and there to add some 'mystery', and she was looking up at him with a smile on her face.

"I'm ready to get out Sweetness." She said.

"That's good because breakfast is waiting on you my Goddess." He said with a smile.

Penelope flipped the switch with her toe to start the tub draining and Derek reached down to pick her up and then set her on the towel covered toilet seat.

Handing her a towel he said, "You do top and I'll do legs, then I'll take the bag off so your cast stays dry."

Penelope nodded and began to dry her body, noticing that Derek wasn't lecherously looking at her. A part of her was a bit annoyed but she was still in a good mood so she would ask him about it later. She hoped it was just him being a gentleman but until a girl hears it from the source, she can't know the truth.

Derek took a bit more time than needed to dry his Goddess's legs. He used the subterfuge of drying them to accidentally 'slip' and ended up caressing them with his hand or thumb. He always thought Penelope had beautiful legs and now was his chance to see them up close.

When she was completely dry, Derek went back in to Penelope's bedroom and grabbed the shorts and shirt that had been laid out the night before and bringing them back into the bathroom handed her the jade green t-shirt while he slipped the bikini underwear as well as the snug bicycle shorts up her legs before helping her to stand up so she could pull them the rest of the way on, while he supported her.

Picking her up, Derek carried her into the living room and once again laid her down on the couch and propped her foot up.

"I'll go get breakfast," he said.

Penelope grabbed his hand before he could step away and brought him down for a searing kiss. "Thank you Derek. You have no idea how much your being here means to me."

"It is my pleasure Penelope." Derek said kissing her softly, filling the kiss with everything he was feeling at that moment.

Pulling away he saw the dazed look on Penelope's face and hoped that he had gotten his feeling across in that kiss. If not he would have to work harder. Derek grinned mischievously, he could do that.

He was just about at the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. Making a detour he opened it to find another delivery man with a wheelchair on the front porch. Beckoning him in and directing him to Penelope, he continued into the kitchen to get their breakfast served.


End file.
